


Fears

by StutteryPrince



Series: Tinker Tailor Solider Spy [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Tinker has a nightmare.





	Fears

_“TALK!”_

_Spy coughed as the claw around his throat tightened suddenly, his scarf ripped and discarded. Blood was dribbling from his mouth as he made a strange noise of absolute pain, mingling with the copious amount of tears at his chin. Tinker shuddered hard at the sight and wanted so desperately to turn away, but the mechanism he was in prevented any movement of any kind. So he was forced to sit and watch as Spy gurgled on his own blood, but he didn’t choke._

_“I SAID TALK!”_

_The platform Tinker was on spun, placing his back in front of Soldier. Her hat was in the same state as Spy’s scarf, tattered and laying on the floor. In front of her, a large fluorescent light snapped on, flooding her eyes with its light. She couldn’t close her eyes for they were forced open and therefore forced to stare directly into the light. Tinker tried to ignore her screams, each and all of them filled with agony._

_“Maybe that’s not enough for you…”_

_Once again, the platform whipped around and Tinker felt his heart drop into his wrenching gut. There was Tailor, her hands held out in front of her. Out of nowhere, a whip of some sort slashed across her open palms. The shriek that resulted shook Tinker to his core, but the old wizard held himself to his will, keeping his mouth shut. Again, the whip came down and again the scream sounded, but this time it was accompanied with Soldiers, then came the loud choking sounds of Spy. They began to call out his name, begging for his help, for him to save them. Tinker couldn’t hear anything but them, their voices all mixing together and only furthering his horrible emotions._

_“I’m….I’M-”_

“-SORRY!”

Tinker shot up in bed, his heart pounding and in a cold sweat. In an instant, Soldier slammed his door open, Spy and Tailor behind her. They all jogged up to his bedside, the two siblings kneeling while Tailor sat next to him. 

“Tinker, are you okay?”

The mechanic stared at nothing for a moment, his hands in his hair as he panted. Eventually, he shook his head, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

“Are you sure?”

_“Oui, oui._ I’m alright, I’m fine. Please head back to sleep.”

The three rose to their feet, Soldier and Spy squeezing either of his shoulders while Tailor hugged him lightly. After giving him one more glance, they closed his door and left him in the same darkness he had fallen asleep in. Soon, Tinker’s hands began to glow their signature light cinnamon brown. Gears and thin circles appeared around him, spinning, tilting, and ticking as their soft glow illuminated him. Ticker sighed and closed his eyes, letting their noise soothe him.

“Cog, don’t let them get hurt…”


End file.
